


Knock Knock, Let Us In

by Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another attempt at wholesome, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Phil adopts them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY
Summary: Phil never pressured his boys about their backstories. That was their past, not his. They could tell him if they wanted, they could even make something up. He could be curious, but he loved his boys enough to respect that.Wilbur had confessed his past life about two days after Phil took him home. Tommy was the day of.Techno hadn’t, and he seemed like he wanted to keep it that way.But Tommy and Wilbur are curious. They will stop at nothing to find out, and every little clue just makes them work harder.-Or, Techno doesn’t want to talk about where he came from, but Tommy and Wilbur have no regard for the fact that he’s clearly uncomfortable until it hits them in the face.
Relationships: no❤️, we are FOUND FAMILY IN THIS HOUSE
Comments: 13
Kudos: 735





	Knock Knock, Let Us In

**Author's Note:**

> TW TW TW THERE IS REFERENCED CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ASSAULT AND RAPE OF A CHILD, SELF HARM, SUICIDE ATTEMPTS.   
> Those were all in the PAST. The main focus of the story is NOT on those themes. 
> 
> If any of the content creators are uncomfortable with this kind of fic, comment and I will remove it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, I wrote this over two days, and struggled about everything lol  
> It do kinda hurt tho, but dadza is always there to save the day

Techno had been trying to ignore it. Though it was much easier said than done, he did manage for a few hours one day. But by god, Tommy was the loudest person Techno had ever met. Wilbur was too tall to hide anywhere without being obvious. 

He had gotten taken in by Phil not even a month ago. It felt like he got a grace period of a week before the two other boys began to pry. 

They asked him simple stuff at first, his name, his home town, birthday, stuff like that. It merged into asking about his parents, and Techno did his best to shrug it off with a ‘didn’t have any’. Each day would have them ask something increasingly more uncomfortable, and they had a routine. Wait until Phil was outside or at work, pressure Techno into answering stupidly personal questions, stop when Phil came inside. 

The pink haired boy was tempted to leave so many times, thinking that he’d prefer the streets to the prying. But Phil would always say just the right thing, even if he knew nothing about the situation. He would praise the boy for the smallest of things, pride showing clear on his face. There were adjustments to the meals, more inclusive for him. Everything was slowly working towards making him comfortable, everything but the other boys. 

Techno was in his room this time though. Phil was downstairs, and Wilbur was stood in the doorway. Judging by the loud laughter, Tommy was just being a distraction. There was nowhere to run, Wilbur was taller than him and could easily reach and grab him if he decided to try the window, there wasn’t enough space to book it through the door, and yelling for Phil would just make everything worse. He didn’t know what the normal was for this house. 

Try as he might, Techno couldn’t ignore Wilbur’s presence forever. He was directly behind, arms crossed over the back of the desk chair. The younger’s fingers would shake if he wasn’t typing in a constant stream, his eyes scanning the words on the screen in a near panic. He hadn’t answered the questions from before, and Wilbur wasn’t going to leave without knowing. 

“Just tell me. What happened to make Phil take you in? You know what happened to me and Tommy, you don’t have to hide.” He sounded bored. Techno almost ventured to say that he sounded like a predator slowly circling wounded prey. “It’s not that big a deal, ya know. I’ll leave you alone if you tell me.” He shifted just weight between his feet before continuing. “It can’t be that bad. You’re not covered in burns, there’s no big scar on your face, your hairs pink for god’s sake!” He ended his rant with a laugh. Techno just pushed the panic down further and ignored the way his palms grew clammy. 

“You know I’m not going to leave until you tell me something. There’s literally no other way to get out of this, either you talk or I stick around.” And just like that, being backed further into his corner, Techno felt all the panic surge forward. Pure instinct made him jump from his chair and sprint to the door. 

Pure fear is what made him flail when he felt Wilbur grab him. 

In his desperate attempt to flee, his jacket had gotten pulled off, glasses knocked free, and his hair unraveled from its bun. He nearly fell down the stairs, blinded by terror and unable to do anything about it. 

Phil must’ve heard something, because he was at the foot of the stairs when Techno came barreling down, Wilbur hot on his heels. There was shouting, struggling, and finally silence at the boom of the mans voice. “What the fuck is going on?” He yelled. Techno was in his arms, writhing in his grasp, eyes wide and breathing uneven. 

“I just wanted to know why he came here! He freaked out and ran!” Wilbur was convincing to many, but Phil had known him long enough. “How many times did you ask?” The hesitation and glare answered for itself. Techno was still stiff as a board, body ready to flee at the first chance. 

“Go to your room. Tommy you too.” Before either could protest, the seething glare Phil shot them shut their mouths. Once they were upstairs and their doors closed, Phil loosened his grip. Techno seemed more relaxed though, wether it be the fact that there was less people and noise, or if the people and noise were making him panic. 

He was still shaking, breathing still ragged and eyes still darting around, but it was less than before. Phil was rubbing soothing circles into his back, stopping only when he realized that there was no second layer. “What happened to your jacket?” He’d asked gently. Techno froze again, arms suddenly hugged so tight around his middle that Phil physically jumped. “Did Wil take it? You can nod or shake your head.” A panicked nod of conformation made the man consider heavier punishments for his eldest. 

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’m gonna get your jacket.” Techno just nodded again. Phil knew that it was a comfort item, everyone had one. Tommy’s was a stuffed deer that had so little stuffing in the neck that it’s head flopped about. Wilbur had his guitar for home and beanies for out. Even Phil had one, his was the folded drawings his boys had given him, one from Wilbur and one from Tommy. He suspected that Techno wouldn’t be fond of drawing with crayons though. 

True to his word, Phil returned quickly with the jacket in hand. He wordlessly slipped the sleeves over Techno’s pale arms that were much too skinny, ignoring the various scars and how he flinched away at first. “Is that any better?” The boy nodded again. “Here, let me fix your hair.” There was some shifting and the search for the comb that for some reason never left the coffee table, but the two got into a rhythm. 

Phil tugged the hair tie free. “You don’t have to tell anyone why you’re here. If I’d known, I’d have grounded them the second it happened. You don’t owe anyone anything, Tech.” He combed the tangles free. “It doesn’t matter what happened before, because you’re here now. You’re free to leave at any time if you choose, you’re free to stay as long as you’d like.” Working the sections of hair into a fishtail braid was therapeutic for the both of them. “You are your own person Tech, you have control over your life. You don’t owe them any explanation.” He secured the end with the hair tie, and Techno turned around. 

The pink haired boy looked him in the eye, searching for some sort of lie, something to signal that he didn’t really care. But there was only honesty, only the kind words of a father who cared a little too hard for his own good. And he broke. Phil didn’t have time to prepare for being tackled into a hug, but he wouldn’t complain. Techno flung his arms around the mans neck, burying his face in the crook. His shoulders shook with too much emotion for someone his age, and Phil just held him there, soothing words and all. 

Dinner that night was a little tense, Wilbur and Tommy got grounded for two weeks. No computers or phones at home, no going out with friends, no tv time. Techno wanted to feel bad, wanted to tell Phil that it was okay, but the older man sat the two down and gave them a serious talk about why they shouldn’t pry. 

It ended in two sincere apologies, and Techno never felt so emotionally conflicted. 

Once their punishment was up, Techno grabbed Phil’s hand and dragged him to the living room. He sat him on the couch and left to fetch Tommy and Wilbur. Once the four were all there, sat uncomfortably on various pieces of furniture, Techno started talking. 

He told them about how he never knew his birth parents. How he was auctioned off at two because his hair was pink and his eyes were red. He told them about how he was forced to sit and look pretty for men and women who were so rich that they could buy the world. 

He told them about the unwanted hands, how he was forced to dress how they wanted, how they would call him names, hit him, starve him, and everything similar. 

He told them that he was used as a means to get connections between companies. He told them that he’d spent a fair few nights in the beds of strange men with wandering hands and vile mouths. He told them that his only comfort was his hair and the jacket of the lady who caused his freedom. 

He told them about running through streets and neighborhoods. About sleeping beside dumpsters and digging in trash to find food. He told them how he got in too many bad situations to count, about the nights where he tried to off himself in the cold alleyways. 

He told them everything he knew about where he came from. And they listened. Teary eyed and tense, they listened. When he was finished speaking, Phil stood and pulled him in for a hug. Quiet words of comfort and praise, hand pressing the back of his head into Phil’s chest, right above his heartbeat. Wilbur joined them, and then Tommy. They all shared a moment together, apologies and whispers of ‘I’m so proud’ were all that could be heard. 

For the first time in his life, Techno felt safe. He felt protected, like he wouldn’t have to be a pretty little toy. He could exist and be a human, he could be happy with his little family. 

Wilbur and Tommy regretted their attempts to force his past out of him, never asking anything like that again. They apologized often, and only stopped when Techno smacked their arms and very firmly said, “Stop saying sorry.”

Phil would add another paper to his wallet, not a drawing, and certainly not in crayon, but a little slip ripped from a notebook. ‘Thank you, dad.’

Phil never pressured his boys into talking about their past. It was theirs to hold, not his. It didn’t matter when or if they told him, because they were his boys. And he would love them regardless. 

Wilbur took two days. 

Tommy took less than one. 

Techno took forty three. 

And he loved them all the same. Phil was many things, but he was a father above all else.


End file.
